


Freedom?

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Polygamy Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: After Master Splinter's death, Donnie thinks that he and Leo can finally continue their relationship after being forced to end it but there is something major standing in between them - It won't just be him and Leo in this relationship.





	1. Part One

This should be the last thing on his mind, he’d just lost his father and taken down their ultimate enemy for the last time and yet, here he is, thinking about it. He knows better than to talk about it though, since Leo was hit by their sensei’s death the hardest and he doesn’t want them to get into a fight during this time. 

He hasn’t spoken about it to Raphael or Mikey either, partially because Raph didn’t know to begin with and Mikey would get too excited, tell Leo and ruin everything, so for now this was just something that Donnie would keep to himself. 

The four brothers, as well as April, Casey and Karai had all decided to go up to the farmhouse again to help them cope with all that had happened recently. Well, it was Leo who decided to go back to the farmhouse for an extended period of time for them to fully recover. Donnie hadn’t been happy that Leo had invited Karai along to the farmhouse, but couldn’t voice this through fear of Leo seeing through him. 

He’d been jealous of Karai since the moment he first heard about her and became even more so once he had seen her. He could understand why Leo was attracted to her and it hurt to hear them flirt, even when they had agreed to abide by their father’s wishes, he thought that Leo might go through a period of not wanting anything to do with romantic relationships before crushing on someone. 

What made it even worse was the fact that he clearly knew that he was upset as he never talked about her when it was just the two of them and whenever Raph, Mikey or someone else would tease Leo about her he would always look over at Donnie with a guilty look on his face...but he never talked to him about moving on. He had always assumed that one day father might change his mind and they could be together. Maybe it would be longer and they would have to wait until Master Splinter passed away until they could be together, and now that was a reality, well, Master Splinter passing away was, as far as the two of them being together went...that wasn’t going to happen. 

Ever since their father had died, Leo had spoken to him only when he needed to and seemed to avoid spending time with him and he wasn’t the only one to notice it, April had spoken to Donnie about him and Leo, wanting to know if they had a fight. He’d told her they were fine, just mourning, he knew she hadn’t believed that but she didn’t press any further.

The trip up to the farmhouse was fine, Mikey made sure to keep everybody’s spirits up and get them talking throughout the long car journey as well as when they were unpacking their things and filling up the kitchen. After that they had all split up to do what they wanted. April and Mikey were in the kitchen deciding what to make for dinner, Raph and Casey were in the forest, exploring or sparring or something, who knows what the two of them would get up to. Leo was meditating in his room and Karai had gone to take a shower, which left Donnie, who had spent some of his time in the kitchen whilst making himself a cup of coffee before retreating to the front porch so that he was alone. 

Donnie sighed and leaned over the side of the porch, looking out at the scenery and the colours reflected onto the trees as the sun began to set. He heard someone walk up next to him and assumed it was April, so was shocked to turn and see Karai standing next to him, arms crossed against her chest and her eyes watching the sunset. Donnie wasn’t sure what to say to her so instead he remained silent and looked back out at the sunset. 

“I’m sorry.” Karai said, causing Donnie to look back at her but her eyes never left the sun. 

“For what?”

“For coming here.” She said, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Donnie frowned, utterly confused and not knowing what she was talking about. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve clearly made you uncomfortable by coming here.” Karai said, turning around so that she was facing the tall turtle. “I don’t know why that is, but...I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” Karai said, her herself looking uncomfortable. 

“No you haven’t!” Donnie lied but knew that Karai saw through it. 

“Is it something to do with Leo? The two of you seem to be avoiding each other.”

“I’m not avoiding him.” Donnie said defensively. 

“Then is he avoiding you?” 

“I don’t know.” Donnie sighed and took a seat on the hammock, Karai joining him, wanting to get an answer out of Donnie as to why her presence was causing him discomfort. 

“Was there a fight?” 

“No.” Donnie said, finishing off his coffee and hoping that Karai would leave him alone. The two had only been left alone together a few times before and never had much to say to one another, the only thing they truly had in common was Leonardo. 

“Would you like me to talk to him?”

“No, please don’t.”

Just as Karai was about to ask Donnie why he didn’t want her talking to Leo about him, Raph and Casey could be heard making their way back to the farmhouse and shortly after seen coming out of the woods. 

“You guys have fun?” Donnie asked with a quirked brow as Raph and Casey approached the porch. 

“Yeah, food ready?” Casey asked eagerly.

_ “Guys! Dinner’s ready!”  _ April called as if on cue.

-

The small group sat around the table as April and Mikey dished out the food before taking a seat themselves and digging in. The conversation was lively thanks once again to Michelangelo who was doing his best to keep everyone’s spirits up and even got Leo and Donnie to exchange words and a smile with each other. 

“Do you need any help washing up the dishes April?” Donnie asked as he brought his plate up to the sink. 

“Leo’s already offered to take my place washing the dishes...but I’m sure you can help him out, Mikey’s decided that since he cooked he doesn’t need to wash up.” April smiled as she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, okay...I’ll see if he needs any help.” Donnie said, looking over at Leo who was collecting the plates that April hadn’t picked up. 

“Okay, goodbye!” April grinned as she left, causing Leo to look up. He watched her leave before turning to see Donnie looking at him, before turning and filling up the sink with warm water. 

“You wash, I dry?” Leo proposed as he brought the plates over to the sink. 

“Sure.” Donnie said, adding some dish soap to the water before submerging the plates and washing them. 

The two washed dishes in silence, although it wasn’t as awkward as Donnie thought that it may be. They had a good rhythm and made quick work of getting the plates washed, dried and put away. 

“Thank you for the help.” Leo said, giving his brother a smile before leaving the room.

“Leo!” Donnie called after him and his brother stopped and turned around. “Can we talk?”

“Not yet.” Leo said and walked out leaving Donnie confused and a little hurt. 

Not yet? What did that even mean? Was he giving him an order, saying that he couldn’t talk to him until Leo wanted him to or let him? 

Donnie went to bed that night still thinking about what Leo meant when he said “not yet”. It plagued his dreams and he ended up rising earlier than anyone else since any decent sleep wasn’t going to happen that night. He made his way into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee only to find Karai and Leo sitting at the table having a hushed conversation. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb.” Donnie said, standing awkwardly in the doorway unsure whether to leave or go and get his coffee. 

“It’s okay.” Karai said, giving Donnie a smile which didn’t make him feel any less awkward and uncomfortable.

“You’re up early.” Leo commented as Donnie slowly made his way over to the coffee maker. 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I don’t think coffee is going to help.” Leo joked and Donnie gave him a half smile as he filled up his mug and then made his way out of the kitchen. 

“Donnie!” Karai called after him and he froze. 

“Yeah?”

“Could we talk? All three of us?” She asked and Donnie turned around to see that Leo had moved so that there was a seat between them. Donnie accepted the seat, sitting between the two and putting his mug on the table but keeping his hold on the handle. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Donnie asked, facing Karai. 

“Leo has been telling me about the two of you.” 

“There’s nothing to tell about the two of us.” Donnie said and Leo sighed. 

“Donnie...I know that I have been ignoring you these past few days but I’ve had to deal with a lot, part of what I have been dealing with is us.”

“And you decided to talk to Karai about this and not me?” Donnie asked, clearly hurt. 

“I needed an outside opinion.” Leo said but Donnie could tell that wasn’t the only reason. 

“Is that your only reason?” He asked and Leo and Karai shared a look. 

“No.” 

“Then what is the other reason?” 

“Donnie, I know that your feelings for April...are no more, but my feelings...for Karai are still there.” Leo admitted, keeping his eyes on his purple banded brother. 

“Leo, you’re my brother and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and if Karai makes you happy then you should be with her.” Donnie said and went to stand up but Karai held him down by his arm. 

“Leo wants to be with me Donatello...but I’m not the only one he wants to be with.” She explained and Donnie’s eyes widened and his brow frowned as he turned to his brother. 

“You want to be with both of us?” Donnie asked and Leo’s cheeks burned and were visibly darker.

“Would that be so bad?”

“But I don’t-” Donnie began to say, looking at Karai. 

“It doesn’t mean that you and I will be together,” Karai explained further “it just means that we will be sharing Leo...if that’s okay.”

“I don’t know how I feel about this.” Donnie said, honestly and holding back so many questions that he wanted to ask the two. The main question he wanted to know was were the two already sexually active? But that may have just been his jealousy...he was really not going to do well in a polyamorous relationship. 

“Take all the time you need to think about it Donnie.” Leo said, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder before leaving Karai and Donnie in the kitchen. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes while Donnie finished his coffee and began thinking about how he felt about being in a relationship with both Karai and Leo or being involved in a relationship with Leo that also involved Karai? Thinking about the mechanics of their would be relationship was starting to make his head hurt. 

“Are you thinking about the proposal?” Karai asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You don’t like the idea of me being with Leo do you?” Karai said, trying to get Donnie to open up. 

“Have you... _ been _ with Leo?”

“No.” Karai said, slightly flustered. “Leo is uncomfortable moving our relationship any further until you were aware and happy about it.”

“So if I tell Leo I’m not okay with it, he’ll break it off with you?” Donnie asked and saw the shock and fear in her eyes and he regretted asking that question in the way that he did. 

“...Most likely.” Karai said quietly.

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings Karai, I just...I don’t know if I can...share…”

“Like I said before, we don’t have to be with each other and we don’t have to be with Leo at the same time.”

“I don’t know...I don’t understand how that will work if all three of us aren’t intimate.” Donnie sighed. 

“We could share?” Karai suggested. 

“I’m going to find Leo.” Donnie said, leaving the room without a second glance or saying goodbye to Karai.

-

“Leo?” Donnie called out as he knocked on the door to the room that his brother was staying in. 

“Donnie? Are you okay?” Leo asked, walking over to his brother. 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“About the proposition?” Leo guessed and Donnie nodded. “You’re not happy about it.” Leo guessed again, frowning. 

“I don’t know, I’m thrilled...that you still want to be with me but I just don’t like the idea of Karai being involved.”

“Donnie…” Leo said, sitting down on his bed and patting the space next to him, although Donnie remained where he was. “I can’t ignore my feelings for Karai, I know it seems selfish but I want you both...I don’t want either one of you to feel left out.”

“How would you feel if I came to you with the same proposition, although instead of Karai it was April?”

“I would want to be with you and if that meant sharing you with April that would be what I would do...do you still want to be with April?”

“No!”

“Then what do you want!?” Leo said, growing frustrated. 

“I just want you!” Donnie said, kneeling on the bed. 

“I don’t come alone.” Leo said. 

“So if I say no, you will still be with Karai?”

“Yes.” Leo said and Donnie sighed and bit back a sob. He should have known he would come second to her, to the woman that was better suited to his brother. Donnie wanted to say more but he knew he wouldn’t be able to without crying, and he didn’t need his brother’s pity, so he left, ignoring his brother calling after him. 


	2. Part Two

Leo sat on his bed in defeat. He wanted to run after his brother but he didn’t know what to say, there was nothing he could say, honestly, to make him feel better. He knew that he was selfish, wanting the both of them for himself, whether that meant that the three of them would be together or that he would spent half his time with Donnie and the other half with Karai. Although, he would be lying if he said that being with them both at the same time turned him on and would be the preferred outcome. 

Leo sighed and moved off his bed, leaving his room and the house so that he go for a walk and clear his head, maybe he would be able to think of something to say to Donnie whilst on his walk. 

He could offer to begin an official relationship with Donnie first, for the two of them to have all of their official firsts together and then slowly introduce Karai into the relationship, as long as Karai was happy with that. Karai had already had to wait a long time for Leo to make up his mind and now it seemed like Karai would have to wait awhile longer, Leo just hoped that she would. 

Leo sighed and sat down on a log, stretching out his leg as it had began to feel stiff. He just hoped that he would be able to sort this all out soon. 

-

Donnie had walked until he was lost and spent the next two hours finding his way back to the farmhouse, by that time he hoped that everyone else was busy and he would be able to get into the farmhouse and up to his room without anyone bothering him.

Of course he knew that was unlikely.

“Donatello?” A female voice spoke up as soon as Donnie walked through the front door. 

“Yes?” Donnie answered, looking at the black haired girl in front of him. 

“Leo’s been looking for you for hours, where have you been?”

“I went for a walk.” Donnie said as he passed her and began walking up the stairs. 

“Donnie, please talk to him.” Karai said as he disappeared into his room, making sure to close the door loud enough for the whole house to hear. 

“He’s not going to talk to either of us.” Leo said, walking out from the main room and up to Karai. 

“He can’t avoid us forever.” She said, leaning on her green boyfriend. 

“You say that, but I’m sure he can.” Leo sighed and Karai gave him a side hug, not wanting to crowd him. “All I want is for him to be happy.”

“Well you might have to give me up for that to happen.”

“Karai…” Leo said, looking hurt as Karai looked at the floor. 

“Leo...I know that you and Donnie are closer than we are, you’ll always be closer than we are and he is clearly unhappy with the idea of the two of us being together…” 

“Karai, I don’t want any of us being upset by the choices we make, that’s why I’d love it if all three of us can be together.” Leo said before looking at the staircase. “I’m going to talk to him.” Leo said and made his way up the stairs. 

“Should I expect yelling?” Karai teased and Leo smiled at her before entering his brother’s room and closing the door behind him. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Donnie said as he glared at his brother from his place at the end of his bed. Leo turned and knocked on the closed door twice and turned around to grin at his brother who rolled his eyes before looking down at his lap. 

“I’m sorry...we really need to talk...without either of us running away this time.”

“Leo, I’ve got nothing left to say, we can’t come to an agreement.” 

“How about...we begin a relationship...an official one and eventually we include Karai.” Leo tried to reason with his brother, pulling out the second to last option that he had. 

“Leo...I don’t feel anything towards Karai, it would not be a healthy relationship.” Donnie explained and Leo let out a long sigh. 

“Then you don’t have to be with her, just me!”

“But you’ll still be with her!” Donnie shouted back at his brother and Leo let out a small growl. 

“Why has everything got to be about you?” Leo asked, storming his way over to the bed to be closer to his brother, to get his point across better. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Even from the start of us, you were demanding what you wanted out of the relationship and controlled who we told.”

“No I didn’t, you were the one who told Master Splinter about us without consulting me and look how that turned out, maybe you should have listened to me and we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“You can’t know how things would have turned out if we hadn’t told sensei, how would you have felt if Master Splinter passed without a chance of coming clean to him?” Leo ranted. “I know how I would have felt.”

“Get out!” Donnie shouted, moving to sit up on his knees so that he could get in his brother’s face, but that was a mistake, Leo grabbed his taller brother by the face and pulled him as close as he could, their foreheads touching and their mouths hovering over each other. 

Donnie’s heart hammered in his chest and he looked into his brother's eyes, they seemed to shine as he looked at Donnie, waiting for him to make the next move. 

“I don’t want to share you…” Donnie said, the words coming out like a whine and he moved away from his brother, giving him room to move up onto the bed with him. 

“Then it will just be you and me, until you’re comfortable-”

“What if I never am?” Donnie questioned his brother before he finished speaking. 

“Donnie...I love you...I want you to be happy.”

“But if I’m happy you won’t be…” Donnie said, his eyes moving away from his brother for a moment, thinking about what they had talked about before, before looking back. “Would you really be okay leaving Karai...out of the equation for a short while…until I decide how I feel about her?” Donnie asked, knowing it was going to be a long time before he and Karai could get along as friends let alone anything intimate. But he wanted Leo, and he didn’t want to miss out on being with him because of her. 

“Karai is happy with that suggestion...so am I.” Leo said and smiled at his brother, who smiled back and decided to close the distance between them, sharing what Donatello only intended to be a short kiss, but turned into a much deeper and more passionate one. 

As the kiss grew more heated, Donnie felt Leo pushing against him, so he moved until he was able to lay down on the bed and pull Leo on top of him, all without breaking their kiss. When their lower plastrons ground together, Leo broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled away from Donnie, and did so again when Donnie went to pull him back down. 

“Donnie wait.” Leo said, fully pulling himself away from his brother, this was going too fast. “This is going too fast.” 

“Sorry.” Donnie said as he blushed and looked away. 

“It’s okay.” Leo said and smiled. “There’s things I need to discuss...with Karai...now that we’ve sorted things out between us.” Leo explained and Donnie nodded, still trying to control his arousal. 

“Yeah...yeah...of course.” Donnie said, coughing to clear his throat. 

Leo moved off the bed and Donnie brought his knees up to his chest to cover up the bump in his plastron and averted his eyes so he wasn’t looking at the similar bump in Leo’s. Leo kissed the top of his brother’s head before leaving the room and heading straight to the bathroom to take care of his problem before going in search of Karai. 

Back in the bedroom Donnie spread his body out on the bed and allowed his erection to drop down, taking himself in his hand and thinking about Leo as he quickly jacked off, not wanting anyone to walk in on him. 

Donnie was happy to have Leo back, although it was going to be a long struggle to get used to bringing Karai into the relationship. But that was going to have to happen and Donnie would have to get used to this and work out the best way for things to happen that would make him feel the most comfortable. 

He’d never given much thought to Karai as a romantic or sexual partner, the only human he’d ever been attracted to was April and then after that it was Leo and neither were anything like Karai, maybe he actually needed to spend some one on one time with her to get to know her better.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie makes slow strides about what he wants with the help of others. Un-beta read, so please ignore any mistakes.

Karai was meditating in the middle of her bed when there was a knock at her door. Slowly she came out of her meditation and stretched her legs before her, before calling the person in. 

“Are you busy?” Leo asked as he stood half in, half out of the room. 

“No, come in.” She said and Leo walked in, standing at the bottom of her bed. 

“Where’s April?” Leo asked, noting that her bed was empty. 

“She’s out with Mikey, they’ve gone shopping for a few things in town, why?” Karai asked, smiling in a while that made Leo slightly uncomfortable. 

“I...I just wanted to know what time she’ll be back.”

“So she won’t walk in on us?” Karai said, grinning and crawling to the end of her bed so that she was kneeling in front of the blue banded turtle. 

“Y-yeah?” Leo said. “I don’t really want her to be around when we talk about...personal matters.”

“Did things with Donnie go well last night?” Karai asked, guessing that’s where the conversation was going. 

“Really good.” Leo said.

“Yeah?” Karai smiled, happy that things were finally going well between Leo and Donnie.

“Yeah, but I need to talk to you about a few things.” Leo said and sat on the next next to Karai. 

“I assumed we would, has Donnie taken you up on the offer of the two of you becoming official and the two of us holding back?”

“Yes, he’s happy with that at the moment...but I don’t know how long it will take Donnie to warm to the idea of the three of us being together...or even just you and I being together as well as him and me…” Leo started to ramble so Karai covered his mouth with her hand and rolled her eyes. 

“Leo, just get straight to the point.” She said and removed her hand so he could speak. 

“Are you sure you’re okay waiting? It could be a very long time.”

“Of course I am Leo, we’ve talked about this. I’ll wait as long as the two of you need me to be.” 

“Thank you.” Leo said and shared a quick kiss with Karai, knowing it would be their last for a while. 

-   


  
Leo had managed to pull Donnie to one side during the day to tell his brother that he had spoken to Karai about what they had spoken about. Donnie was happy that Karai was still okay with him and Leo being exclusive for the time being, but also a little jealous of how relaxed she was being about everything, something Donnie was severely struggling with. He didn’t announce his jealousy to Leo, he already knew that Donnie was, just not all the different kinds of jealous he was of her. 

The two had been interrupted by Casey shortly after who jostled the two of them on his way outside, yelling at them to come and spar outside. 

Leo had followed Casey immediately, joining him, Raph and Mikey outside, but Donnie stayed where he and Leo had been talking previously, watching his brothers and friend as they began to spar.

“Are you going to join them?” April asked as she walked past Donnie, stopping to ask him the question.

“Um, yeah, I was just thinking about something.” Donnie said, walking quickly outside so that she couldn’t ask him what he was thinking about. 

“Come on Don, what took ya’ so long.” Raph said as Donnie neared the group, but he ignored his brother, turning to face their leader and waiting for him to give out instructions. 

Their sparring session lasted for just over an hour until it turned into play fighting which Karai and April watched with amused expressions. 

“Are they ever going to grow up?” Karai said, rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t think boys do.” April answered her, causing the dark haired kunoichi to chuckle. Her eyes were drawn to the turtles in blue and purple, watching as they play fought with others and with each other. Watching the two of them made a tingle run down her spine, her staring did not go unnoticed as eventually Leo and Donnie turned to look at her, wondering why she had been staring at them for so long. 

Karai didn’t look away, she simply smiled a sly smile which she knew Leo liked and was sure Donnie would understand. The looks they shared didn’t last long as Leo and Donnie were attacked once again by their brothers and Casey. 

“Well, I better get started on dinner.” April sighed and went back inside. Karai nodded her head to say that she’d heard April, but her focus was still on her boys. She didn’t know how long she could wait for them, she was going to have to find a way to talk to Donnie and start to speed things up. 

That time happened to be after dinner, Donnie had promised to do the washing up and everyone else had either gone outside for an evening walk or were up in their rooms so Karai had Donnie in the kitchen alone. 

-

“Can we talk?” Karai asked, taking a quick look outside to make sure that those who had gone out for a walk were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear anything through the open window. 

“Um, yeah of course.” Donnie said as he took the last plate out of the sink and began drying it. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Karai said with a smile, not a smirk like she usually gave the purple banded turtle, this was a gentle smile that made Donnie slightly worried as to what she wanted to talk about. 

“Okay, so what did you want to talk about?” Donnie asked, putting away the now dry plate and folding up the cloth to put on the tabletop.

“You and me.” She said and sauntered into the room in a way that attracted Donnie’s eyes to her hips. 

“What about us?” Donnie said, forcing his eyes back to hers. 

“I want to see if you are willing to give us a chance.” Kari smiled as she reached him, only allowing a few inches between them. 

“I thought you were meant to leave me and Leo alone to work things out.” Donnie said, trying to take a few steps back but the wall prevented him from moving any further back. 

“Yes, that’s what I told Leo but I was never going to do that.” Karai smiled, although it did not ease how Donnie was feeling. 

“What? W-why?” Donnie asked, cursing himself for stuttering. 

“I know what you’re like Donnie, that big brain of yours must be working overtime trying to come to terms with what Leo and I want and how you’re going to be okay with it, I just wanted to speak to you about it, to give you my side.” 

“I know your side, you want Leo and you’re happy to share him with me...you just have to wait until I’ve come to terms with sharing him.” 

“I used to want just Leo.” Karai stated and Donnie’s eyes widened at the meaning of that statement but Karai spoke before he could. “Leo told me very early on about you and him, he made it clear that he would never choose me over you...I was the one that suggested the three of us be together and I admit...it shocked me at first, mostly because I could never imagine Leo saying something like that but the more I started thinking about it...the more I was...attracted to the idea and to you.” Karai said, pressing her hand against Donnie’s chest as she smiled up at him, fainting feeling his heartbeat through his scutes. 

“How does that make you feel Donnie?” She asked and felt his heart beat faster. 

“Um, I...I don’t know...I’ve never thought of you like that.” Donnie answered honestly. 

“Think of how much fun the three of us could have together.” Karai purred, pulling her hand back to run a finger up and down his plastron. 

“I, um...I don’t…” Donnie stuttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with a stir of arousal. 

“I know it might come as a shock to know that I’m attracted to you Donnie, I’ll give you time to think about how you feel about me, in the meantime, make the most of being with Leo alone, once I have the both of you I’m not gonna let the two of you go for a  _ long  _ time.” Karai said, dragging her finger down to his lower plastron and lining there for a moment before she kissed him on the lips quickly and left the room without another glance back.

Donnie stood frozen in the kitchen, unsure of what to do or think. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn’t Karai or Leo and wouldn’t taunt him about what he was going through and he knew who the best person would be.

“April...I need to talk to you.” Donnie said, storming into her bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, okay...what about?” April said as she put down her book and got up from her chair. 

“Me and Leo...and Karai.”

“What’s happened?” April asked, a deep frown on her face. 

“Um…” Donnie mumbled, stroking the back of his neck as he tried to think of a way to begin this conversation. “Well...you know me and Leo were…”

“Together?”

“Yes and then we kinda weren’t and Leo likes Karai...and she likes him back.” Donnie said, trying to break it down to simple terms for both of their benefits. 

“So, Leo broke up with you and now he’s with Karai?” April asked, surprise in her voice, she never thought Leo would hurt one of his brothers like that. 

“We never broke up per say, but he was with Karai but he has...agreed to just be with me for the time being.” Donnie explained further and April’s expression changed to one of confusion. 

“Wait...hang on a minute.” April said, looking at the floor as she tried to think over the new information Donnie had given her.

“Leo wants for you and Karai to both be in a relationship with him but for now it’s just you and Leo, because…”

“Because I don’t know how I feel about sharing Leo.” 

“Okay...okay, hang on just give me a minute to think about this.” April said, taking a seat on her bed. 

“I’m sorry, I know this is a lot to process.”

“It is, I can understand why you are having a problem.” April sighed. “I have to admit, I’ve never understood polyamory but I think that’s just because it’s not for me...I can’t imagine being in a relationship with more than one person but as I said that’s just me...you’ve always been the most open minded of all of us Donnie.”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with wanting more than one partner, I just...I’m jealous of the two of them and that doesn’t work well in a relationship like that.” Donnie sighed and sat down next to April, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know if this makes things worse or better but Karai told me she’s attracted to me, she wants this relationship to involve the three of us, not just the three of us splitting into pairs every now and then.”

“She wants to be with you as well?” April asked, hating the way that her voice sounded so shocked, of course Karai was attracted to and wanted to be with Donnie, she just had the guts to say that to his face and not be afraid of what she wanted. 

“Y-yeah, that’s what she said.” Donnie said, rubbing the back of his neck again as he looked away from his friend. 

“What did you say to that?” April asked. 

“I...I told her the truth.” The vague answer annoyed April, but decided against straight out asking him what that was so she decided to ask a different question that she hoped wouldn’t sound too invasive.

“How did she react to the truth?”

“She was ...happy enough but I don’t think she will be leaving me alone until I’ve officially ‘made up my mind’” Donnie answered her and April didn’t really like that but didn’t want to pry too much into things when Donnie was so emotionally vulnerable. 

“Well Donnie...I don’t know how much help I can be but if both Karai and Leo are happy to be with you then you just need to get over your jealousy...be with Leo and slowly introduce Karai into the mix and see how things go, you need to push yourself out of your comfort zones.” 

“I do want both of them to be happy and I know that I’m coming between that...thanks April, talking to you has helped.” He said, smiling at his friend before leaving the room. 

April was far from smiling, sat on the edge of her bed she let out a deep sigh and put her head in her hands. 


	4. Part Four

After his talk with April, Donnie went in search of Leonardo so that he could talk to his brother. Eventually he found him in the woods, practising his katas alone. Leo stopped as soon as he had spotted him.

“Hey Donnie.” Leo greeted his brother as he sheathed his swords. 

“Hey...can we talk?”

“Of course.”

“So, um, Karai came and spoke to me earlier about me...and her.” Donnie started and watched as a sour expression crossed Leo’s face, obviously not happy that Karai had spoken to Donnie when she was meant to leave the two turtles alone to work things out before she came into the mix. 

“She’s not meant to be talking to you about any of this, she agreed-”

“She hasn’t pressured me or anything Leo, both Karai and April have helped me work through how I am feeling, I’m still not all the way there at the moment…” Donnie trailed off as though trying to catch up with his thoughts and Leo waited for him. “But I am getting there and actually speaking to Karai on my own has helped.”

“That’s good.” Leo smiled, he wanted to say more but didn’t want to end up pressuring his brother. 

“Yeah so...just wanted to let you know.” Donnie said, smiling one of his goofy smiles. “And I’ll let you get on with your katas.” Donnie said as he began walking away, back towards the farmhouse and Leo chuckled lightly as he watched his brother retreat from him. 

Donnie was coming a long way a lot quicker than Leo had expected him to, maybe it was a mistake to try and get Karai to stay away from Donnie, but then again maybe she never would have had a conversation with Donnie without him asking her to step back. Things seemed to be going well. 

-

Although Donnie didn’t speak to Karai again throughout the day, he saw her constantly as though she was trying to get his attention, but he decided to ignore her, she had helped him but he still wanted to work some things out for himself. His head was swimming with new information and thoughts, sometimes he hated how much his brain worked. 

Donnie couldn’t sleep that night, everything that had happened the past few days were playing in his head as well as possible futures of what could happen between him, Leo and Karai. Some of the thoughts started to turn into sexual fantasies which were causing his body to start to heat up as he became aroused. 

When Donnie was alone in his room, he wasted no time in freeing his penis and stroking it to a full erection, using the images in his mind to get him off, which didn’t take very long. He bit his lip as he came to keep his noises to a minimum. 

Taking some tissues from the nightstand, Donnie cleaned himself and collapsed back against the bed, his mind now clear enough for him to fall asleep and he would have done if he didn’t see a shadow under his door. Who was outside his room...how long had they been there? Had they been listening to him whilst he was…? 

Just as his heart was starting to calm down from his orgasm, it started to race again at the thought of someone listening as he pleasured himself. 

The shadow quickly moved as if they knew they had been seen and Donnie fought the urge to run to his door to see who had been watching him but he decided it wasn’t worth an argument or an awkward conversation. Although now tense, Donnie managed to fall asleep and slept well until his internal body clock woke him not long after six in the morning. 

No one gave any indication that they had been the one that had been outside Donnie’s room last night and he certainly wasn’t going to ask, so he went about his day, spending the majority of it in the barn working on various projects. He was pulled away for lunch and dinner but aside from that he didn't leave the barn, it was good to have something to occupy his mind, even for a short while. 

He lost track of time and when he finally glanced at the clock he saw it was a little after one in the morning and decided he should probably turn in soon before he got stuck back into his projects. Putting everything away and turning off all the lights, he left the barn to go into the farmhouse, quickly rinsing off in the shower before going into his room. 

As he was going straight to bed, he didn’t bother to turn his light on, if he did he might have seen the turtle standing by his door, he might have sensed him as well as he hadn’t been so tired. 

He’d stripped himself of his gear and settled into bed, mere seconds later the blanket was pulled off his body and he was straddled by someone. 

“What the!” Was all Donnie could say before his mouth was covered by the intruder kissing him. He knew who it was straight away. 

“Leo?” He said as soon as his mouth was free. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself...after what happened last night.” Leo admitted. 

“It...it was you?” 

“Yes, I was coming back from the bathroom when I heard something and once I realised what you were doing... I couldn’t help but keep listening.” Leo explained before kissing his brother again and his hand began wandering. 

“Leo!” Donnie exclaimed when his brother’s hand reached his lower plastron. 

“If you don’t want me to touch you...you can touch yourself.” Leo smiled.

“Uh...um...I…” Donnie began to stutter and Leo frowned, worrying he had pushed his brother too far in his own excitement. 

“Sorry, Donnie, I don’t know what I was thinking I just-” Leo had started to move away from his brother, but Donnie pulled him back before he got too far. 

“No, it’s okay.” Donnie said as he initiated another kiss. The kiss grew more and more heated and soon the two turtles were grinding their lower plastrons against each other, both clearly aroused from their kissing. Both reached between them, to touch the other, to draw them out into the open. 

Having someone else touch him, it was an amazing feeling and he hoped his touch felt just as good for Leo, even with the limited experience he had, simply doing what felt good to himself. Every now and again Donnie would grab both of them to rub against each other, adding to the pleasure and it wasn’t too before everything became too much.

“Ah, Leo!” Donnie cried out as he came first, his hand stilling on his brother’s erection, but Donnie’s cry and how he looked when he came was enough to bring Leo over the edge as well, with a loud churr. 

Leo rolled off of his brother to lay by his side as he caught his breath and came down from his orgasm. 

“Wow.” Donnie breathed out, causing Leo to chuckle. 

The blue banded turtle cleaned himself off with the blanket before tucking himself away and Donnie copied the action. It seemed as though Leo was settling down to sleep, but Donnie was worried that Leo might leave the room as soon as he fell asleep.

“A-are you gonna stay?” Donnie asked. 

“Of course.” Leo smiled and pulled Donnie into his side, giving the top of his head a kiss and the purple banded turtle could rest easy knowing Leo would stay through the night. 

-

Donnie was surprised that when he woke up Leo was still asleep, although Donnie usually rose early, his brother was nearly always up before him and looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was not long after half eight in the morning, much later than either of them would lay in until. 

Feeling eyes on him, Leo began to stir, his eyes opening slowly and a smile spreading across his face when he saw Donnie looking at him. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too.”

“What time is it?”

“A little after eight thirty.”

“I’m surprised no one has come looking for us.” Leo commented just as a knock on the door startled both of them. 

“Donnie? You up? Have ya’ seen Leo?” Raph called out.

“Um, y-yes…” Donnie replied and there was a few seconds of silence before Raph spoke again.

“Uh, okay...ya’ guys might wanna hurry up before Mikey eats ya’ breakfast.” Raph replied before they heard him walk away and down the stairs. 

“I guess we better get up.” Leo said, smiling at the look on his brother’s face.

“Yeah, I guess…” 

“No-one is going to say anything Donnie.” Leo said as he sat up, reading his brother’s mind.

“How could they not, we spent the night together...what about-”

“They can only assume what happened between us, they don’t know anything for certain there may be some teasing but I’m sure you can deal with that,” Leo smirked at his brother, “as for Karai, if she says anything, I will speak to her.” Leo added, in a more serious tone. 

“Okay Leo.” Donnie replied, stealing a kiss before Leo took his gear and left the room. Donnie waited a few minutes as he heard Leo go into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the bathroom door open and Leo walk downstairs, he collected his gear and also went to the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to the kitchen for some food and coffee. 

By the time he’d got downstairs, Leo was the only one in the kitchen and a plate of food and a large cup of coffee was waiting for him. 

“Did you scare everyone off?” Donnie joked as he sat down. 

“I thought you might want to have breakfast in peace.” 

“Thanks.” Donnie grinned at his brother before digging into his food, whilst Leo sipped his tea and watched him. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’ve had some toast.” Leo replied. “I just didn’t want you to eat completely alone.” 

The two turtles had a pleasant breakfast with each other before they parted ways for the day, Donnie went off to the barn again and Leo found his other brothers to join in what they had planned for the day. 

Leo led a training session, which April and Casey joined in on before it turned into a game of ninja tag. When lunch time rolled around, every one packed back into the house aside from Donnie, who was still in the barn, Leo, who was standing outside the farmhouse, leaning slightly against it and apparently Karai, who appeared next to the blue banded turtle.

“How are things going with Donatello?” Karai asked, leaning against the house next to Leo. 

“Good.” Leo replied, not taking his eyes off the barn. 

“You’re not going to give me more than that?”

“No.” Leo smiled, turning to her to smile. “All you know is that everything is going well and, well, I guess I owe you a thank you, for speaking to Donnie, it really seemed to help.”

“Well it’s all up to you now.” Karai grinned and walked away from the blue banded turtle. 

“Hm.” Leo hummed as she walked away, turning to watch her. With all things going the way they currently were it wouldn’t be long until he could be with Karai and have both of his partners together and he had so many ideas ready for when the three of them would be together. 


	5. Part Five

The day had been good for all of the farmhouse inhabitants and dinner was a perfect end to their evening. Mikey and April had cooked a large, filling and delicious meal which had consumed enthusiastically whilst there was lively conversation around the table. 

Throughout the entire meal Leo could barely keep his eyes off of his purple banded brother. Their night together had been replaying itself in Leo’s mind and he wanted nothing more than to spend the night with his brother again, he had ideas for what he wanted to do. 

Donnie has noticed the looks his brother had been throwing his way and couldn’t help the flush on his face, he also noticed the way that Karai was looking at both him and Leo, the knowing look making Donnie flush darker, much to Karai’s amusement. 

Karai was enjoying the look on both of their faces, the desire there, especially on Leo’s face...she really hoped that continued into the bedroom with her, as much as she liked how nervous she managed to get Leo, it also turned her on to see him so confident and sure of himself. But, Leo clearly had only eyes for Donnie tonight but she knew at this rate it wouldn’t be long before she would be with Leo and that was enough for now.

April wasn’t blind, she could see the looks going around between Donatello, Leonardo and Karai. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at what was budding between the three. April knew that Donnie and Leo had some history, but Donnie had liked her for such a long time, maybe, just maybe, there was still some feelings towards her. She’d never know if she never asked and she decided tomorrow she would speak to him, and if nothing was going to happen between her and Donatello now...maybe it was time to give Casey a shot...

-

Donnie felt more and more anxious as he lay in bed waiting, it wasn’t a terrifying anxiety like he was used to, this was a very excited anxiety as he sat in his bed and waited, hoping that Leo would come to him again tonight. Part of Donnie thought that Leo might have gone to Karai tonight, but Leo stuck to his word and would not continue to pursue her until Donnie was comfortable with it.

A small knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and the blue banded turtle he had been waiting for stepped into his room. 

“H-Hey…” Donnie stuttered nervously as Leo closed the door behind him and began removing his gear. 

“Waiting for me?” Leo grinned as he neatly put his things away. 

“Yes.” Donnie admitted and Leo flushed slightly, barely visible in the dark of the room. 

Leo crawled into the space next to Donnie and looked at his brother, who was staring at him intensively, as if waiting for Leo to say or do something. Donnie could always read him and knew that Leo did actually want to ask Donnie something. 

“I’ve been thinking today...about something I want to do...for you.” 

“What is it?” Donnie asked and soon found his brother in his lap. 

“I want to go down on you.” Leo said and kissed his brother, just a quick kiss, wanting to hear his answer.

“G...go...down on me?” Donnie repeated, wide eyed.

“Yes...if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah, um...go ahead.” Donnie stuttered and Leo gave his brother a deep kiss before he began kissing down his plastron, stopping when he reached his brother’s bulging slit, just the idea of his brother about to suck him off making him hard.

Leo took a deep breath to calm himself before he licked the raised area and both watched and felt his brothers hips jerk upwards.

With his hands now on his brother's hips to keep him steady, Leo continued to lick and tease his brother’s half hidden erection, not having to do so for very long before he dropped down.

Leo removed one hand from his brother’s hip so that he could stroke his erection a few times, bringing him up to a full erection before he licked the head of Donnie’s cock. The purple banded turtle’s head hit the pillow hard as his hips came up again, trying to search for the warmth of Leo’s mouth. 

Leo smiled at his brother’s reaction before he went back to licking the tip of his dick, slowly making his way down his brother’s erection, making sure his tongue tasted every part of him.

“ _ Leo.”  _ Donnie moaned, his hands gripping the bed sheets underneath him, he really wanted to grab his brother’s head but he didn’t want to make Leo uncomfortable or do something that he wouldn’t like, so causing holes in the sheets was the best option.

Leo’s hands began stroking the length of Donnie’s thighs as he took the first few inches of his brother into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, slowly taking more and more of him until his brother’s entire length was in his mouth, touching the back of his throat. 

Leo’s churr caused Donnie to thrust his hips against and Leo had to pull back slightly as he gagged on Donnie’s length before he got used to his movements. 

The noises Donnie was making as well as the taste and feeling of having Donnie’s cock in his mouth was becoming too much for Leo, who had been holding his own erection back. As soon as he dropped down, he began stroking himself rough and fast.

Donnie let out a loud churr before a sigh of Leo’s name and the blue banded turtle pulled up slightly so that only the head of Donnie’s cock remained in his mouth. Seconds later, Donnie came and Leo swallowed everything his brother had to give him. 

Leo’s hand was a blur on his own cock as he swallowed the last spurts from his brother’s dick and let it fall from his mouth as he came with a cry, covering his hand and some hitting Donnie’s thighs.

When Leo came down from his high, he realised that his brother was unconscious. 

“Donnie? Donnie?” Leo repeated his brother’s name as he shook him, hoping he’d wake up and he wouldn’t need to get someone else. 

“Mm, Leo?” Donnie slurred as he came back round and realised what happened. “Oh no, oh god, did I just pass out?” Donnie asked, frowning deeply as his flushed skin seemed to grow darker.

“Just a bit.” Leo smiled as he rubbed his brother's shoulders. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah, I feel...amazing.” Donnie said as he blushed, but there was still a worried look on his brother’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I...I want things to go at a pace we’re both comfortable with and I don’t want to pressure you-”

“Leo I don’t feel pressured and if I did I promise I’ll let you know...I guess because I’m not used to certain...activities, I don’t know how I’ll react to them.” Donnie explained.

“Well I hope you don’t pass out every time I do that for you.” Leo laughed lightly.

“Yeah that would not be good.” Donnie laughed in agreement. “But I promise you Leo I don’t feel pressured.”

“And things aren’t moving too fast?”

“No.” Donnie said again, hoping it would sooth Leo’s nerves. 

“Good.” Leo hummed as he kissed his brother and settled into the side of him. “I love you Donnie.” 

“I love you Leo.” Donnie said as he curled up against his brother and closed his eyes, his brother’s breathing lulling him to sleep. 

-

Leo was gone by the time that Donnie woke up, but that didn’t bother him, he knew his brother was a very early riser, besides, Leo had left him a note on the bedside table saying that he was going to have breakfast before going outside to meditate.

Donnie ate a small breakfast on his own in the kitchen before checking in on Leo, who was still outside but was more observing his surroundings than meditating. They shared a short conversation and a quick kiss, which earned them a low whistle from Michelangelo before Donnie went to the barn, where he planned to spend most of his day.

He wasn’t even in the barn for half an hour when someone came in and called out to him.

“Donnie?” He turned around in his chair to see that it was April. 

“Yes April?”

“Could we talk?”

“Of course, what about?” Donnie asked.

April looked around nervously, not wanting anyone to walk in on them when they were having this conversation. 

“April?” Donnie prompted.

“Donnie...I know you’ve got this...thing...going on with Leo and Karai but I was wondering if...if there was any chance you might have some feelings left...for me?”

Not long ago that would have made Donnie’s heart burst through his plastron but now, nothing. But the look in April’s eyes made his heart ache, she was so hopeful and Donnie was going to have to stomp all over her feelings.

“April...Leo is the only one I have feelings for.” 

“But Leo wants to be with Karai.”

“Leo wants to be with both of us.”

“But you don’t really want that.” April said and Donnie felt a small amount of anger flare up in him.

“At the beginning yes, but I want Leo to be happy and having both of us will make him feel that way...I think I can make it work between the three of us.”

“But...if you can have a relationship like that...couldn’t I be a part of it? We could be like Leo and Karai are?” April suggested.

“April, I’m sorry...but I don’t want that,” Donnie paused, “I want Leo and possibly, some time in the future when I’m more comfortable...both Leo and Karai.” Donnie admitted.

“You  _ like _ Karai?” April asked, shocked, which also shocked the dark haired woman who had been standing outside.

“I don’t know if I  _ like  _ her, like her...but I can’t deny that my feelings for her are changing...I hope that she and I can be good friends and then maybe something else will come of it.” Donnie admitted.

“Oh…” April sighed, feeling very defeated and looking down at the ground. “So I guess I missed my shot?”

“I’m sorry April...maybe you can give Casey his shot?” Donnie suggested and April looked up at him and smiled sadly.

“I guess.” April shrugged. “I’ll leave you alone now Donnie, sorry.”

“April, honestly, it’s fine...I just need to save you from your feelings.” Donnie didn’t want there to be any awkwardness between them or for April to continue trying to go after him. 

“Thank you Donnie...I hope you’re very happy with Leo...and Karai.” April said, leaning down to give Donnie a hug before she walked away. 

Donnie sighed as she left and turned back around in his chair, trying to ignore his emotions as he once again buried himself in his work. 

He heard footsteps behind him again, but ignored them, hoping they would leave him alone.

-

When she heard footsteps coming towards her, Karai made sure she was out of April’s sight but was still able to see where April went after coming out of the barn. April looked lost and Karai did feel bad for her but her elation over what Donnie had said overrode any emotions she had for April currently.

She waited until April had gone into the farmhouse before she came out of hiding and walked into the barn. She knew that Donnie had sensed that she was there but she still called out to him. 

“Hey Donnie.” Karai called out as she walked further into the barn. 

“Hello Karai.” Donnie greeted her.

“Have a good night?” She asked with a knowing smirk, asking him what she had originally come to the barn to ask him before she’d bring up what she just heard. 

“Yes I did.” Donnie replied simply before going back to what he was doing before she came into the barn. Karai remained behind him in silence for several minutes before she spoke up again. 

“So, what happened with April…”

“You heard that?” Donnie said, once again giving her his full attention. 

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I wanted to come and talk to you but April was in here so I waited and...overheard.” Karai explained. 

“Yes, well…” Donnie was at a loss for words. 

“Were you telling her the truth?” Kari asked curiously.

“Y-yes, I was.” Donnie answered, finding it hard to keep eye contact with the kunoichi. 

“Are you going to tell Leo?”

“About April coming to me...or about what I said about you?” Donnie asked and Karai thought for a moment before answering. 

“Both.”

“And when are you going to tell him?” 

“Um, I…”

“I’m not trying to pressure you Donatello...although I’d be lying if I didn’t want you to tell Leo about this as soon as possible.” Karai said, a slight seductive tone in her voice.

“Um, okay…” Donnie said, feeling his face and neck heat up. 

“Good...I’ll see you later.” Karai smiled, leaning down so that she could kiss Donnie’s cheek before she left the barn. 

The kiss had made Donnie’s heart skip a beat and it only helped confirm Donnie’s changing feelings towards Karai. He would definitely be talking to Leo soon, he knew that if he didn’t it would be some time before Leo and Karai could be together and the jealousy he had once felt when Leo and Karai were together, it wasn’t there anymore, there wasn’t nothing holding them back now.


End file.
